Shinigami resurrection
by ulquimaru3
Summary: A blood warrior of Hime goes to a friend before he dies this friend is Isshin Kurosaki. He asks for his help to protect his master before he dies Isshin tells him he will send help. In comes Ichigo who is sent by Isshin to live with a family friend Sawawa Hiyorimi at her maid job. On his way he sees a blonde girl about to be crushed. What will happen when he saves a Royal Blood?
1. Information

**Now doing this crossover will be hard since Princess Resurrection is so under leveled compared to Bleach. I might not be able to go by canon much and may need put two episodes together to make a chapter. Tell me ideas you think may work or if I do something to corny as I tend to do.**

 **Also you will want to know the power levels of the PR cast not many as far as I can tell are past a regular Captain or Bankai so I may need to buff them up. Since this story is in Ichigo's world I can take advantage of everything from Bleach that will be fun. If you think it's a good idea I will have Ichigo train them.**

 **Now how will Hime her siblings, and all the other races act with Ichigo, the Shinigami and Hollows? Should I just lump them together with all the others? I prefer not to so as of now they would be but rumors and legends to most monsters and the higher ones will know more.**

 **With Ichigo around not many people will die that goes for allies and enemies expect the ones who really need to die. If I leave things in canon there will be short chapters such as with. The Invisable Man, That, Ghost Shark, Zombies and Lesser Vampires. Like Ichigo would notice the zombie before it had the chance to infect the whole town so I may have to make some kind of super zombie for him to fight.**

 **I also was thinking on bringing Hiro in to give Ichigo another person to protect and so I can still use some of whats in canon. If I do bring him in I know how I will and it would be in the next chapter and yes he will be a blood warrior. He would come in while Ichigo is at school looking for his sister and see that the mansion was torn up because Hime looking for the Invisable Man. Like in canon Hime would slice him with her chainsaw then notice he must be Sawawa's Brother she talked about coming worried she may upset he only guard makes Hiro a blood warrior and when Ichigo asks she'll blame it on the Invisable Man.**

 **Another thing is to keep the story interesting I will have to bring back some of Ichigo's past foes if you have anyone you want to see please do tell. Who would like to see Jin as a blood warrior? I know he turned to dust but we could work something in... Maybe.**

 **These are my thoughts so tell me what you think.**


	2. Shinigami guard

**Ok this is my second story so hope it goes well. I've wanted a crossover between these two for a long time but know ones ever tried so I guess I'll give it a shot. This idea was brought to me by a friend ZeroDragonFlame he will be helping me a lot with it. So wish us luck!**

 **I've gotten three more ideas for other stories and yes they are really ecchi but hopefully Ichigo can bring some modesty to them. I haven't made them yet so any ideas on those ones would be very helpful.**

 **Just so you know I'm keeping the idea I made of Ichigo from my first story for all my stories it is my ideal image of him so I plan to keep it.**

 **Also just so you know I don't do lemons so I plan to also keep the Yuzu image of Ichigo.**

* * *

Seven years ago a unnamed man was in a accident and was sent to the Kurosaki Clinic, After a mysterious blonde woman came to claim him even to the untrained eye she wasn't normal but also she wasn't evil. She asked to see him any normal Doctor wouldn't even consider letting her near a dying patient but this one wasn't. She went into the room to she him and both came back and the unnamed man was fit as a fiddle, this only cause the doctor to raise a eyebrow and send them on their way. After that unnamed man came back to thank the doctor who helped him Isshin Kurosaki the two became quite good friends but as time went by the man visited less often. Now seven years later this same man had return beaten and bloody he seemed much different not human anymore. He asked his old friend to help protect his master that she was in serious danger, Isshin promised but asked him what had happen but it was to late his soul had left his body it didn't seem it was the wounds that killed him whatever held his soul to his body wore off. Before he died he told him about his daughter who is going to start working for his mistress so Isshin thought hard and decided to send his son who better to protect someone, and maybe he will get some grandchildren from this. So the next day when Ichigo returned he went to his room and bursted in.

"Ichigo my boy with all the work you've been doing you need a vacation, so I'm sending to live with a family friend at her live in job as a maid!"

Ichigo stared blankly at his old man. "What's with this all of a sudden?"

"You've been training your butt off as a Royal Guard member plus all that school work you caught up on, So you need a break!"

"I'm not like you and need a break every time I do a little work. I've heard how lazy you were as a Captain."

"Oh so you think your hot stuff becoming a member of Squad Zero!" Isshin sent a flying kick to Ichigo while yelling. "I could have became one if I wanted." But Ichigo just side stepped him and as always he went through the window with a huge crash Ichigo then looked out the window.

"Hey if you die tell old man Yama I'm taking a vacation!"

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bus to Sasanaki City. His father told him to meet Sawawa at a old mansion, he even drew him a map where it sat on a hill. The bus came to his stop as soon as he got off he already could feel the strange power coming from...well everywhere. Ichigo followed the map leading him to the mansion which looked like it was out of a horror movie. " _Vacation my ass!.. What's he really up too sending me here?"_ Ichigo walked up to the gates and looked around there was no one around and everything was boarded up. He walked into town to ask around and find out if they had moved or something. Just when he was in the streets he felt a odd spike in power he looked around to she a small girl in a maid outfit with a blonde girl in what seemed to be a black noble like dress neither one felt human. They were looking over a bent wheel to a giant cart with a lot of luggage as they did the wind picked up and was knocking some beams and they started to fall. Before anyone could say a word he jumped and grabbed her and avoided the beams as he moved them to safety. Ichigo then sat the girl down she looked at him with a smirk and began to speak.

"That was quite noble of you and a bit foolish."

Ichigo looked back to her for some reason he expected her to say something like that. "Well I don't think so... Saving a person is worth the risk... But then again maybe you didn't need help."

She didn't lose her smirk and asked. "Well you did save me is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well if you can I'm suppose to meet a family friend here named Sawawa Hiyorimi she works as a live in maid." Ichigo showed her his map and her smile got a little bigger.

"Well what a twist of fate."

"Huh?"

"Follow me I know where you need to go."

Ichigo didn't know if he should trust her ever since Ginjo he's gotten good at reading people, so being tricked by someone would be harder than before. It would take someone with Aizen's level of mind play to trick him, and so far nothing told him not to trust her so he followed but was still cautious.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion but all the boards are gone and the lights were on. They were greeted by a long haired brunette girl in a maid outfit. Ichigo could tell it was Sawawa from what his father told him.

"Oh you must be Ichigo I must say it was quite the surprise when a old friend of dad called and asked for a job for his son." She said while smiling.

 _"_ Job?" Ichigo closed his eyes. " _That old fart tricked me!"_ Ichigo thought in anger.

She then turned to the blonde girl. "Is that alright?"

She stood there and thought a second. " I don't see why not, he's a pretty handy person to have around." She turned to Ichigo. "You can call me Hime."

They went in and sat in the living room and Hime began to talk.

"Let's not beat around the bush we both know neither one of us is normal, You give off a odd air but it still seems human. I've been told much about your father from a servant of mine and I even met him once. He wasn't normal either and I didn't dig too deep into the matter out of respect for my servant. But something happened recently and he must have went to your father for help, I suppose then he sent you here to aid me."

 _"Yea the old man tricked me... He's gonna pay for it."_ Hime noticed the annoyed look on his face.

"I guess you weren't told... Could it be you needed to be tricked into helping me?"

"No I wouldn't mind help anyone so I don't know why he played it out like this, but then again I never did get what goes through his mind." This cause Hime to smirk.

"There must be another reason he hid it from you then." Sawawa Then walked in with some tea and cookies.

"It's is good to see you Ichigo your dad told me so much about you even my dad before he died."

"What?"

"Oh yea I was given a lot of pictures of you as a kid... You were so cute! Your dad even said I could have you if I wanted." She said while giggling and blushing a bit.

Then it dawned on them protecting Hime was his second intent first one was getting his son a girlfriend.

 _"That... Goat faced...!_ While Ichigo held in his anger Hime couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well that's some father worry for his child's love life, Although I don't see why you would have a hard time with women at least on the outside."

"Your very funny."

"That was a compliment... Unless your not into women." She said with a evil smirk.

"You love pissing off people don't you."

"Depends of how amusing their reactions are."

"I just won't give you any then."

"Are you sure you can? You seem to have quite the temper."

"Trust me I've met plenty of people who are more annoying."

"I see... Is that a challenge?" She said with a playful smile.

"Try me." Ichigo returned the smile.

But before they could start their little word game they felt something. Dogs started bark and what sounded like wolves howling outside, Then the child like maid came up to Hime and started talking gibberish but Hime seemed to understand.

"So he's here."

"Who?"

She didn't answer and just left out the front he followed her from behind.

* * *

Outside she waited for something she was armed with a rapier and her little maid had a large tree. It was sad this didn't seem odd to Ichigo at all in fact he would be surprised if it didn't happen. Soon wolves started to come from everywhere and they were led by well a werewolf or Captain Koroma has a brother he never spoke about. Ichigo stood there and listened as they talked.

"So Wildman you come to bare you fangs at your master."

He didn't answer and sent his wolves to attack her but they were either sliced or smashed by the two one wolf got through and bit the little girl only for it's teeth to break.

"A android huh... Don't bother with her go for Mistress Hime!"

They began to attack again but met with the same results.

"Are you too afraid to attack me your self?... Or could it be you won't fight a worthless girl!"

She got no reply but what she said seemed to eat at him.

"Attack me!

"Mistress Hime even if it's you I won't stand for such insults."

He then charged the little android girl tried to stop him but her weapon was smashed by his claws. "Mistress!" His claws came down but were stopped by Ichigo. To their surprise he caught Wildman's claws with his bare hands but not only that Ichigo's wardrobe was completely changed. He now wore a black kimono with a white haori and had two katana swords at his hip. He let go of Wildman and he jumped back.

Hime smirked. "About time did you go off to change or were just planning to stand and watch?"

"Who.. What are you?" Yelled Wildman.

"My names Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a Shinigami." Both Hime and Wildman widen there eyes.

"Why is a Shinigami protecting Mistress Hime?"

"The question is why are you attacking her."

"What!?"

"The way you address her shows you have a lot of respect for her, Also from what I can feel from you your not someone who would turn on their master."

"What do you know!?" He shouted as he charged Ichigo but he was far to slow for the Shinigami and was speed blitzed Ichigo had already sliced him across the chest and resheathed his sword before anyone knew it. Wildman fell to the ground blood gushing from his chest Ichigo stood next to him.

"I can heal you if you promise to leave."

"No...Please don't."

"What!?" Hime then walked beside Ichigo.

"Let him die with his honor. You were right he was forced to do this most likely his family is held hostage if you save him he will only be shamed and commit suicide."

"We can't just let him die..." His leg was grabbed by the dying Werewolf.

"I suppose it's a honor that a Shinigami himself came to claim me... Please let me die." He then looked to Hime."Forgive me Mistress." Those were his last words.

All Ichigo could do is respect his wish and just stood there silent.

* * *

Back in the mansion Ichigo and Hime sat in the living room. He had return into his body and put nova back in his pocket. Hime was curious about the little Mod Soul Ichigo told her he's a fake soul to inhabit his body so it doesn't look dead. Hime thought that would be very handy to have around almost like a android.

"I see I was sent good protection... That is if you will agree to help me."

Ichigo just closed his eyes and started to think. "Fine I'll help but I'm not your servant and if you do something against my nature I won't help and if it's really bad I will stop you if I have too."

"I expected you to say something like that I won't look a gift horse in the mouth you can trust me... It will be nice to have a Shinigami as a guard."

"So I'm a body guard huh?... Guess that's fine."

"Oh and I can help you as well ."

"With what?"

"Your father also sent you here to get a girlfriend. Let's set you up on a nice date with Sawawa."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled with a flushed face.

Hime just chuckled. "I knew I'd get you...But really you should think about your future."

The two just went back and forth with each other till they got tired and went to bed.

* * *

 **So how did you like it? If people want to ask if Hiro will be in the story I don't really know. Do think he would be needed? Maybe for the next chapter we need someone to lead the Invisable Man in but I'll let you chose. I don't want to bring him in just to be a measuring stick to compare him to Ichigo. And Ichigo might have been to quick to show he's a Shinigami but since his father sent him there to protect her he trusts her. Yes Isshin knows more about her than I told in this story. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	3. Being a nice guy

**Chapter 2. I know I should have said this in the first chapter but I don't own either Bleach or Princess Resurrection. I know I was pretty lazy with my first chapter but I didn't really know how people would like this crossover since no one has ever made it before. Mine might not be so good but I hope to at least start a chain and someone could make a better one than me as for now guess your stuck with me.**

 **I'm going to put Hiro in this chapter and make him Hime's blood warrior just to see how it goes. Nothing I write is set in stone so if it doesn't work out well be sure to tell me, I don't want to bring him in just to compare how better Ichigo is to him. (Which he is.) I don't plan to bash him the canon does that for me Ichigo will be protective over him because even if he is half immortal Ichigo couldn't watch him be more or less tortured. And I always felt so sorry for him being treated so mean mostly by jealous people from school so I want him to have a friend he can rely on that will agree and help him. Hme and the others do like to wait and many people die because of that.**

 **Also since Ichigo is in the story not many people will die both friends, enemies and just innocent bystanders. I may had to kill Wildman for story wise even though I would have liked to spared him but I also can bring him back as a spirit or even Shinigami. If that's the case I will have to make him new powers a zanpakuto and even guess what he would look like Werewolf or Human. If anyone wants to give their idea on this please do as of now I haven't thought that far a head and you would save me some time. I will give you credit in my story if you want.**

 **If you want to know why I give away so many things before I even write them some people tend to misunderstand my actions when I try to build up to a surprise.**

 **Please enjoy and thank you for your time.**

* * *

It was the first day of school for Ichigo as he went to find his homeroom he could already feel all the oddities around him.

 _"Jeez this whole town feels weird and I thought my town was bad with all the Hollows and ghosts around. Here it seems like that's all replaced with things out of some horror movies... I already met a Werewolf I wonder if I'm going to school with a Vampire too."_ Ichigo laughed in his mind not knowing he was right on the money.

He made his way to the classroom opened the door and walked to the front to make his introduction.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and before anyone says a thing no my name does not mean strawberry and yes this is my natural hair color I get it from my mother's side. I hope to get along with everyone so please treat me well." Ichigo wasn't one to cared what anyone thought but he would prefer to have a peaceful school life since he doubted he would get one being with Hime.

The girls bushed a little at his looks and bad boy aura and the boys were intimidated by his serious demeanor the teacher pointed out his seat and he went to sit down. After class everyone surrounded him asking the usual things. Where he was from, Did he have siblings, Was he single and would he like to hang out after school. To be honest he was taken off guard on how they acted he thought they would stay away from him and he could at least relax in school. He answered all their questions but he already had things he needed to do. They were disappointed but asked him he would have any free time and he said he'd see what he could do, it did feel good being nice to people.

* * *

Back at the mansion Hime was wondering where Ichigo was, as she was wondering Sawawa walked up to her.

"What's wrong Mistress?"

"Where is Ichigo?"

"Oh he went to school...He's a third year I think."

"Hmm.. Why does a Shinigami need to go to school?"

"I don't know...Ah maybe there's a really old teacher there!"

"...Maybe."

"Oh I need to tell you my little brother Hiro will be coming today, so if get's here while I'm gone please greet him."

"I'll have Flandra look out for him."

"Thank you Mistress."

"I would prefer you call me master."

"Whatever you say Mistress."

* * *

About a hour later a short haired brunette boy was approaching the mansion. He had a piece of paper in his hand that seemed to be a map he opened the gates and walked up to the mansion door he knocked and waited for a reply. After while was fixing to leave but heard a crash in the mansion and what sounded to be a chainsaw he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Big Sis are you here?" He walked around looking at slashes on the walls and broken furniture it was a huge mess he then heard yelling.

"Damn it where are you!?"

He moved to where he was hearing the yelling thinking if he should run or not, but remembered his sister was suppose to work here and if something went wrong he would want to help. He gathered all his courage and opened the door were the sounds came from only then to be greeted by a beautiful blonde girl wielding a chainsaw. "There!" Soon he was slashed across the chest by her chainsaw it happened to fast he could barely feel the pain as he fell to the floor Hime and Flandra stood over his corpse.

"Fuga."

"Yes I know that wasn't him."

"Fuga."

"Yes I do believe this was Sawawa's brother."

"Fuga."

"I know they won't be happy with us killing him... we must think of something I can't have my only guard abandon me over a mere human."

"Fuga."

"No we can't bury him in the back."

"Fuga."

"Nor the front, I doubt we could trick a Shinigami on matters of the dead... " She then looked down at the boy he was still hanging on to his life. "This boy must have rushed in here because of the ruckus maybe to see if his sister was in danger." She bent down and formed a flame on her finger and placed it in his mouth.

"It seems you can be brave when the time calls for it you may be useful to me."

* * *

Ichigo arrived back to the mansion he could feel something was off as he walked in.

"I'm back." He then noticed the mansion was in shambles.

"What the hell happen here?" He walked through the mess and into the dinning room where he saw Hime Flandra and a boy he didn't know.

"Welcome back Ichigo." Hime said as she sipped her tea.

"Um who is this?" He asked pointing to the boy.

"Oh this is Sawawa's younger brother Hiro, Hiro this is Ichigo my guard."

"Um...H-hello." Hiro said in a timid nature.

"Nice to meet you Hiro." Said Ichigo with a small smile on his face. He could tell something had happen and Hiro was already shaken up so he wanted him to feel at ease a bit but soon he noticed something.

"Hime why does he feel dead and what's with the blood stained shirt" Hime closed her eyes and slightly stiffed but also smirked a bit. _"Huh he caught on faster than I thought... To be expected of a Shinigami._

 _"_ Due to a unfortunate accident his life was ended but thanks to me I was able to revive him."

"And what was the unfortunate accident?"

"She..." Hime covered Hiro's mouth.

"Now is not the time to discus this we have a intruder."

"Intruder?"

"Yes the Invisible Man he is under the employment of my brother to assassinate me."

Ichigo's expression became more cold. "Your brother wants you dead?" This made Ichigo upset a bit but nothing he hasn't dealt with before.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"As I said now is not the time we need to find the Invisible Man."

"You mean that guy behind me?" He said that then threw one of the knives from the table at the air, to the shock of both Hime and Hiro it was stuck in midair and blood came out of nowhere as they heard a scream of pain and then a thud as if someone fell.

"You know I could sense you as soon has I came in, it was like your were still visible to me."

Hime walked over to Ichigo. "So is he dead?"

"No I hit him through his kneecap... You can call me soft if you want but killing leaves a bad taste in my mouth even if it is a assassin."

"Then what do you plan to do with him?"

"I know someone who would like to study him...Though killing him now might be more merciful." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "I'll make a call and get him out of your hair."

"Be careful he most likely set booby traps around the mansion."

"That won't be a problem."

As he said he went into another room to make his call then came back tied up the Invisible Man and carried him outside. As Ichigo was gone Hime began to explain to Hiro about what was going on and told him to stay in here until Ichigo returned because they still may be traps all around. Soon they heard people in the house moving around if she didn't trust Ichigo enough she would never let so many people in and out of her mansion without her watching them. After a few hours he came back and told them everything was cleared and it was safe to walk around. They walked in the living room and everything was fixed in fact it seemed there were a few improvements.

"My Ichigo who did you call." Asked Hime

"A friend." She took the vague answer seeing as he didn't want to go into detail.

"And what about Sawawa?"

"Oh I asked her to leave for a while that we had people fixing the mansion."

"You seem use to this kind of thing."

"You could guess."

After everything settled Sawawa came back and prepared dinner. Hiro was still shook up over the whole ordeal but Ichigo was able to calm him down and told him not to worry that he make sure nothing would happen to either him or his sister. Soon night fell and everyone started to get sleepy Sawawa and Hiro went to bed and just as Ichigo was about to do the same Hime stopped him.

"You did well today I see having you around will change my odds."

"What was that about your brother trying to kill you?"

"It is rather long story so to make it short we are apart of a royal family that must kill each other so that one will gain the throne. I can tell this upsets you but be sure I have no desire for it and prefer my peaceful life."

"So I guess that means there will be others right?"

"Many."

"Well you don't have to worry I'll make sure your safe but I won't allow others to die as well."

Hime smiled. "I expected you to say that and I will respect your way of thinking."

"Glad we're on the same page. Now if your don't mind I'm going to sleep."

"Sawawa's room is straight down there if you want to say good night."

Ichigo just turned around and gave her the evil eye and continued to walk to his room only for he to start chuckling.

* * *

Next day Hime sat at her table outside drinking tea waiting for Ichigo and her new blood warrior. She was worried with Ichigo going back and forth to school that she only had Flandra here to guard her.

"I need more soldiers." Sawawa looked over to her.

"Huh?"

"I once had a whole army of blood warriors to protect me but now it's just one blood warrior and Flandra. It would seem I have fallen from grace."

"Doesn't Ichigo help?"

"Yes he's very strong but he isn't sworn to protect me at the very most he does it just for the sake of protecting someone, If he wanted he could leave at anytime but he's too noble to abandon someone in need. But still I will need more help while he's away at his classes."

"Hmm...Oh what about his friends?"

Hime looked down at her tea and thought for a moment. "I don't think he could pull such strings even for me, I don't even know how the afterlife works we only hear rumors on the Shinigami and other things even monsters don't know about. My life might not even matter to the Shinigami in fact you would think a immortal would be a insult to them."

"Well whoever he asked to fix up the mansion is quite the carpenter the place looks new."

"Yes I wonder what else I could ask of him he has very nice connections, but I wouldn't want to milk this to much."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to give you any he can he's so sweet, His father has told me so many stories about him."

Hime looked over to her and smiled. "Would you mind sharing these stories?"

"Oh but that would take a while."

"They sound very entertaining to pass the time with."

"Ok." Sawawa smiled back at Hime but not the same kind as Hime was giving.

* * *

Ichigo and Hiro were walking up to the mansion Hiro was trying to come to terms with being a blood warrior and also being at his new school.

"Today was horrible everyone was so mean to me." Hiro looked like he was about to cry.

"You shouldn't let people walk on you like that but if they give you any real trouble I'd be happy to help you."

"Thank you... You know your much nicer than you look." He looked at just to get a blank look from Ichigo.

"I'm Sorry!" He put his arms in front of his face as if he expected to get hit.

"You don't have to say sorry for everything you do." Ichigo told Hiro as he pulled down his arms.

"You really are a nice person the only one who would try and help me was sister."

"That's what older siblings are suppose to do protect their younger ones."

"But Hime's wants her dead just for something like a throne."

"I know it's pretty stupid if you ask me but that's how some nobles act, you just got to beat some sense into them."

"Are you like Hime?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you human?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "To be honest I don't really know anymore two years ago I would have said yes."

Hiro looked at him and thought he asked something he shouldn't have Ichigo noticed this.

"Don't look so glum I have no problem talking with a friend about my life."

"You think of me as your friend? ...But you just met me."

"I've developed a good judge of character over time and from what I can tell you seem like a good person too."

"So how much can you tell me?"

"Well once we get to know one another I can share more, You already been thrown into the supernatural world it's not like your just a normal guy anymore."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well depends on how you look at it, It may be hard work at first but it will over time improve your normal life but also take away from it too. I guess what I have to tell you is you need to balance it out and make it work for you."

Hiro did feel much better with Ichigo around he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Ichigo."

They were coming up on the mansion when Hiro noticed a truck start rolling back a dog was in the way and didn't seem like it was going to move. Hiro ran and grabbed it but stood there too Ichigo ran over towards him reaching into his pocket to pull out Noba and put it in his mouth. He was then in his Shinigami form flash stepped and stopped the truck before it crushed both them.

"What was the point in grabbing the dog if you weren't going to get out of the way too." _In fact with him being half immortal it wouldn't bothered him and the dog would still be crushed."_

"Sorry."

"It's ok just remember when you try to protect something with your body be sure to move you body too or else there would be two corpses."

"Hey are you guys ok?!" A woman with short red hair came running over she had similar spirit energy than the Werewolf Wildman. When she saw Ichigo holding off the truck from smashing Hiro and the dog she began sniffing around him and seemed she was debating with herself what to do. She didn't look to shocked until Noba in Ichigo's body came up this shocked Hiro too.

"What are you guys?"

"I guess you can call me a spirit of sorts."

She went up to Ichigo and started to poke him. "Your not see through."

"Well only normal humans can't see us so..." She was still poking him as if she expected her hand to go through him.

"Can't stop that?"

"Sorry...Well you guys are pretty nice to do this all for a dog."

She then noticed a cutt on Hiro's arm starting to heal she then grabbed him pulling Hiro in to the air. Ichigo stood there seeing what she planned to do and if he needed to stop her.

"Your a blood warrior! Where's your master!?" Hiro looked confused at first. "Come on someone breathing life into!" He looked up to the mansion she then dropped him. "So that's where it is huh."

She got on her bike and looked back at them."Your nice guys so don't follow me you don't need to be involved with them."

"What do you mean...? It was to late she had already booked it to the mansion.

"Is she after Hime?"

"Most likely I think I know what this is about. Noba watch Hiro"

"No problem." With that Ichigo flashed stepped ahead.

* * *

Ichigo got there before the Werewolf girl Hime saw Ichigo out of his body.

"What's the matter?"

"You have a guest."

"A guest?" Soon the guest in question smashed through a window on her bike.

"So your the one who murdered my brother."

"Your brother?"

"I'm Riza Wildman sister of Lobo Wildman!"

"Yes he did mention something about his only living relative, His younger half breed sister."

"What kind of tricks did you use to kill my brother!?"

"There were no tricks."

"Liar! There is no way you could have beat a Werewolf!"

She went to attack Hime but was blocked by Ichigo."Why are you protecting her? She'll turn on you the moment she gets bored." Ichigo pushed her off and she landed a few feet away. "Listen Riza you got it wrong Hime wasn't the one responsible for his death it was me."

She paused for a moment then began to speak. "That only makes it worse... She played her servants against each other for her amusement." She then tried to pass Ichigo to get to Hime but he flashed step in front of her again and grabbed her by the arms as they pressed against each other Riza tried to convince Ichigo to let her by. "Your the one that needs to listen! Your a good guy so why are you protecting someone so evil? Who knows what she'll make you do just for her entertainment if you not her blood warrior you should be helping me." Hime began to speak not liking she was being called evil.

"Your dishonoring your brother's death by doing all this." Riza stopped pushing against Ichigo and turned to Hime.

"What did you say?...Just how am I dishonoring his death!?"

"He died a honorable death against Ichigo."

"That doesn't explain why killing you would dishonor his death!"

"Ichigo protected me from him because he was sent to kill me."

"He would never turn on his master!"

"He would if you were being held hostage."

"What?"

"As I said you were being used to make him turn on me. Ichigo was able to defeat him warrior on warrior and he still kept his pride and honor as a Werewolf. How do you think Ichigo feels about this? He even offered to heal his fatal wounds but Lobo refused so Ichigo stood there and watched him die."

Riza seemed to lose her will to fight after learning the truth. _"How was I so wrong?"_ She started to leave and went through the back.

* * *

Riza kept walking till she came across a grave. It was her brother's she got on her knees and began to cry thinking over her lost one.

"Being a half breed I was picked on so much but you were there for me and taught be to be proud Werewolf Warrior." Ichigo had followed her out to the grave and stood beside her and placed his hand on her shouder.

"I'm sorry this had to happen but he did what any older brother would do."

"I know I don't blame you or even her. It was who ever held me hostage that killed him."

"One day I might be able to take you to him."

Riza looked up at him she was confused and was hoping he didn't mean bringing him back from the dead.

"What do you mean?"

"You see I'm a Shinigami." Riza's eyes widen.

"Your a Death God!?"

"We're not Gods more like guides but what I'm saying I might be able let you see your brother one last time."

"You can do that?"

"Well it isn't as easy as you would think the afterlife is much bigger than you think, in fact it's not much different from the world of the living. I would have to get permission and there is the problem of finding him, but since I know his spirit energy it's very likely I can find him."

"Why do that for me?"

"I know how both of you feel. I'm a older brother and my mother was also murdered. If I could find her and say good bye or if it was me that died I would want my little sisters to see me one last time."

Riza got up and smiled at Ichigo. "You really are a nice guy."

"Yeah I've heard that a lot today."

"I'm sure you have and thanks for the offer but I'm sure he's doing find and after I defeat his killer I would like to tell him face to face."

"In other words after you defeat his killer then you'll want to find and tell him about."

"Yep, You know your really good at cheering up people when their down."

"I just can't stand it when people are in pain."

Ichigo watched as Riza got on her bike and rode off. He then went back into the mansion where Hiro and Noba were. He got back into his body and put Noba in his pocket and turned around to see Hime.

"So she made quite the mess."

"Yes she did."

"Do you mind calling those friends of yours?"

"They just fixed this place yesterday."

"I thought that might be asking to much so you, Flandra and Hiro could fix it for me."

"I said I guard you not be a butler."

"Oh but I think you would look good in a butler's uniform."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **So I hope you liked this chapter from now on I may have to merge two or three chapters from PR just to make it last longer. And like I said if you want any villains from Bleach in here canon or filler be sure to tell me what you would think fits.**


End file.
